Here I am, Still
by Dancing Feather
Summary: Duzell said that in a hundred years he would kill Phelios, but what if when he reincarnated into a Kyawl, that was all he was? No powers, he was stuck to be princess' house cat for a lifetime. :AU oneshot:


Vampire Game and it's characters belong to Judal. If you see any spelling or grammatical errors please correct me, thank you.

* * *

**Here I am, Still**

When I was born again, everything was dark and cold. But something was wrong, it did not hold comfort like it used to. The cold bit me, the darkness frightened me. The thought of nothing was overwhelming. When I bit the girl, I was shocked to taste not (dare I say it) heavenly liquid, but rich iron and salt. A combination that had never sounded so unsettling until that night. Eyelids still held unwillingly tight together, my only reassurance was when I felt the girl hold me tighter against her instead of tossing me like most logical individuals.

When my teeth finally sunk into something that tasted delectable, I couldn't recognize the flavor. It was sweet and juicy, but nothing like what I remembered blood was. It smelled sticky and it felt new. The sound was soft, but faintly reminded me of flesh being crushed under presser. I was at an absolute loss to what I was filling myself with, but I knew an answer would come with time.

When the world came into view and sounds adjusted themselves into familiar information, I discovered my savior was no other than' a descendant of Phelios with first class tickets to the throne. I was confused, even if she was not the reincarnation of Phelios, I should've at least known the taste of a relative. It's basic vampire instinct.

But I was no longer a vampire physically.

I had the soul of one, so I thought naturally I just need to get used to this body. Vampire powers only strengthen in age, so it only makes logical sense to wait for this body to mature and grow some muscles. Things would fall into place and I would be able to taste blood again. However, taking another bite of this citrus, I feel I might miss these new flavors. It might be the years of absence throwing me off, but in memory, blood didn't have the range that these colorful fruits did.

The memory of salt and iron must be getting to me worse than I thought.

You don't know it you little arrogant girl, but there is a demon who shares your bed at night. She would snuggle with me and try to play with me despite her many failed attempts to get me to play her stupid games. What's this? Your left hand wishes to wrestle with me? We'll see who'll win this time!

She talks to me every time we are alone. I know she isn't talking to herself because she would look into my eyes, expecting an answer. Even if I were capable of communicating with her, what advice was she expecting from a Kyawl kitten? Her face would show expressions as fast as one with humans hands could flip through a book. But for some reason, she were harder to read because of that. But while her actions are unpredictable, I can smell the emotions behind it.

She wants that man, and she can't have him.

Ishtar took me everywhere, and while my brain couldn't comprehend the entire structure of the castle immediately, I slowly memorized landmarks faster than she processed her magic studies. Soon I could roam the castle, trying to figure out the fastest way to find that wretched Phelios and do him in. How would I kill him? So many ideas had plagued me I didn't know where to start. The thought of his reincarnation being killed by a seemingly harmless kitten was amusing, but it didn't have the kick that I wanted him to feel.

I wasn't going to be over dramatic about it, I wasn't going to risk my death to see how long I can make him suffer. But I wanted him to feel what I have felt the past hundred years and cram it in to- let's just say, three hours at least. I want him to be begging for his death before I finish the deed.

Is was not too long after that, listening to her voice become more soothing, that I realized I was in denial.

I was unable to use any magic, at all.

Just like a Kyawl.

When I realized the position I was in I decided this has to be my second stupidest decision in my existence (My first was what started this in the first place. I honestly thought the saying 'boredom kills' couldn't be applied to vampires). Why did I choose a Kyawl? Was I so desperate to get back into this world I was willing to take anything? Surely there were better choices I could have taken. But I didn't think that whatever body I tossed myself into wouldn't hold the same old benefits from just being a vampire's soul.

I could kill myself, with a vampire's soul I just need to find another body to reincarnate into. But would it take another hundred years? What if this soul was no longer a vampire's and really is just a house cat? What if by the next reincarnation I don't remember who I am?

She knows I'm troubled by something and starts to stroke me.

"_What's the matter, Duzie? Are you hungry?"_

This touch feels nice and I lean into it, she pauses for a moment, probably shocked that I allowed her to touch me and we weren't even wrestling. Slowly I nudge into her hand further and she takes this cue to place me in her lap. No one making noise but me, purring away.

I cannot commit revenge in this body. Kyawls do grow to be large, but they are fruit eaters. Muscles are designed to climb trees at best, not to strike down an armored, weaponed human. In order for me to get anywhere with this plan of mine and drink blood like I do with fruit now, I will have to die again.

But as I lie here, against my enemy's great great (great?) granddaughter, I don't feel like leaving this world again so soon. She does not admit it, but she needs help. I don't know what kind of help she thinks she needs, but I think one of the mental sort would be a good start.

And that is why I am still here, after all of these years. I have become her second guard, after her forbidden love. It was I who would stay awake with Darres to make sure she would live to the next day. I who would act as animal messenger, if she were to get into any tight spots. I who snuck out with her at night, to make sure to get to the party on time. I who growled at Yujinn if he made any passes at her. I who shoved Darres into Ishtar's bedroom as she was still getting dressed. I swear, if it weren't for me nothing would get done around here.

She looks at me and knows I'm different. Though she doesn't know why. We now share secret communications. And while she will never get the finer details of what I mean, the emotions and main statements translate.

Strangely, this life, as simple as it is, had given me things and thoughts I never had before. What baffles me the most is that I am enjoying this life. But Kyawls do not live that long, so I wonder. Once I die, what will become of me? Did Phelios ever reincarnate himself? Or is he still in the shadows, laughing at me? Not that I care if he is laughing anymore. He should be ashamed of what he did to his family. He doesn't need to care, he's not the one listening to Ishtar crying at night.

But I guess such thoughts of death should drop. I still have many years ahead of me, depending on what stupid venture Ishtar decides to do next. It's strange how the thought of not wanting to die brings a new thrill to life itself. Not trying to get trampled on by horses, the threat of being poisoned by an angry family member. Bring it on humans, I've seen it all before. After all, I am the great Duzell. Of course, I'm in no hurry to die.

At least, not until that moron admits he likes my owner.


End file.
